halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan 501
SPECOPS INVITE Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 16:37, 14 November 2008 (UTC) In regards to what you can/can't use Just read the page... although I think 091 may allow SPARTANs. :P -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 01:47, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Archive...Again I've finally fixed the archive for you, good thing that you reverted my edit on your talk page :) Anyway, sorrry I messed up, hope you can forgive me for that and enjoy having a short talk page again. The archive's link is: here. Cheers, Thanks. Anyway, hope to see more from ya in the Necros RPs. That reminds me, I heard that you would create the final SPARTAN-II Company Leader, congrats for being allowed that, I know that leader will be awesome. I also hope our companies will be able to work together at some point :). One final thing: about Samus Jackson, did we both agree that he'll be Leonid's Company's second-in command? Don't worry, if he is, I'll make it so that he's grown loyal to Leonid by the Spartan RP events. Cheers, Any particular tools I need to know about? Except the new active camoflage systems issued to Leonid's company, and perhaps a few silenced weapons? HGR Well, ya know, I wasn't going to allow Spartans at first, but I think I'll allow yours and maybe two others. You and I both have ONI Spartans, which allows us to use them. And, since they have openings in their personal stories, it'll work. So, bring Leonid on in, but have him work with a group of STO, SRS, or etc. troops... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 23:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN AI Support For your SPARTAN-II commander(s) in Necros, they are in need of a Smart Seventh Generation A.I.s support to lurk in their armour. I've been cooking up another of my little 'user spams' on it, so any ideas, names, imagry ideas for them would be welcome. Sarathos Invite UNSC EMERGENCY DIRECTIVE XX-936-517 You have recieved this message in regards to ''The Grave's Legacy''. This directive was authorized in concept by Subtank, the co-moderator of the roleplay. Please RSVP at my talk page at your earliest convenience to confirm this. :) Thanks! Look forward to working with you. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:41, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Airsoft I rarely airsoft, and hardly ever did. I own the weapons still, but no one in my area airsofts, and the people I know who airsoft live far enough away that I rarely, if ever, hear about it before hand. The guns get the most use at summer camp. As for my weapons, the pictures featured, they are indeed an MP5, Super Nine (I don't know if the scope is UTG, but it is 4x32), and Desert Eagle. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:44, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! :) Dear Spartan 501, I'm honored by your acceptance, and considerably look forward with working with your SPARTAN character. I have made an extensive post on the RP page that I hope you approve of, and which outlines some particulars of the subplot. The post of course is tuned for thematic and literary purposes — the subplot, if all goes well, will definately not seem as rigid as I have portrayed it. If you do elect to continue, there will be a considerable amount of operational and personal autonomy. I am an advocate of freeform RPing, so there will definately be plasticity in the direction we embark on together. I hope to hear back from you soon. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:58, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE:AI Right, I might pinch one of 'em for Persephone. Anyway, buzz me when you get a AI done for Leonid. Hola May I use Louise Williams in Halo: Innies Out? -- Sgt. johnson 15:38, 18 December 2008 (UTC) That Old, Familiar Feeling WARDOG RP Call to War You've been a lil' inactive recently, seeing as how your rather important to the Necros War, you need to get your arse in gear for the upcoming RP. World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Help With Lambda I'm Willing to help you get Platoon CO's and Squads Etc :) Also can i make My S-II, Leonid's XO for Lambda? Warm Regards and Always Happy to Help ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 11:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Fair enough mate :) I'll ask Ajax if I can make him a Platoon leader? If that's ok with you. Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Any time mate :) Which Platoon you want me to take off your Hands? Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Would you please go add your info to my WW3 fic? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Look at the section right above this one, the one that says "World War Three Announcement" ;D --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I'll take one of the Ones not Ghost and we share the last one? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Img Hello, Spartan, I would like to use number 1 from your image dump (An AI img) but I am going to do minor colorizing to it, thx, Thx. ((EM Sig}} Posty Or.... Alpha Halo What if? To late for my Class IIs to go in? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks for replying :) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:16, 25 February 2009 (UTC) P.s There SPARTAN-II Class II's That a snide comment or an actual question? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) If following Canon. No. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Cheers Mate. Sorry for my agression. I tend to get like that. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:44, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Convergence Join us. Jooooiiiinnnn usssss. lol. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :No, you don't. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 13:34, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Lol...good post. Don't we all hate Bungie's...Mysteriousness? It don't matter to me, brah. lol. It would be best if you met up with us, we're in New Jersey to get put on the grid with Fake ID's. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:35, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :I brought mai halo knowledge. lol -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:40, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's the 18th in the RP, BTW. 19th is when the Covie's invade, I'll find the dates later. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Ah, alright. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 23:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::No idea, bro. You can set it. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 23:15, 26 February 2009 (UTC) blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh Question Can I use your Leonid-144 in an article I'm making called "The Leonidans". It'll be about the four Spartans in the Necros project that were "officially" KIA. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:55, 5 March 2009 (UTC) No problemo. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Why thank you. And in all truth, the only reason I changed Riker's status was to avoid future canon issues: I'm attempting to push all Necros S-II NCF-ness off onto Ajax's three Spartans. ;) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) WARDOG RE: Jared's Team Yeh, deleted them from my canon as soon as I realized that having more than one Spartan was noob-ish. No offense, if you have more than one... That, and it is so damn hard to keep them safe from Bungie's depredations. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:11, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Impressive, yet at the same time, slightly overwhelming. One note, Grey Team is now in Necros canon, as Ajax is changing his Grey Team to his Bravo Company Spartans, I believe. Now, I have one question: do you think you could compare this list and Template:Ajax SPARTANs and see if everything checks out? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:48, 10 March 2009 (UTC) It's a little complex, but if you read the "ONI Operative" section of his bio, you can get the whole deal on it. Short story: he's listed as KIA (one of the three before reach) before the Necros War, but obv. that was changed when he took over Indigo. So glad you like Jared. It's good to see that people actually appreciate the effort I put into making him good. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Repaying Old Debts First off, it's nice to talk to you after god knows how long... but more to the point, I'd like to thank you for the picture you provided... here. I suppose I owe you something, some time far off in the future. So when you're pinned down by a team of Snipers, give me a call and I'll see if I can help. Gold Team - Re: Fireteam Romeo OK, here's what I know: #The name (and this is partly an NCF issue too) needs to match the sword theme set out by canon-teams. #I'm not sure what happens exactly, but apparently all/most Gamma Company S3's (as far as I know) were recalled to Earth and fought at the Battle of Sydney. I'm not sure however. Exact "canon" is something I lack however, so ask Ajax anyways. Oh, and when you do, could you tell me please so that I know for sure? Thanks --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:53, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Sadly, I lack Xbox Live: I'm just out of range of every known form of unlimited bandwidth internet, something I'd need. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sergeants 112th Naval Squadron i just wanna know if your squadron is still with the 14th Nomad Fleet in the Necros War CF 02:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) RE: BR55DM-R Dear SPARTAN-501, That was a fantastic job. I really appreciate the fact you put in time for this. I would love if we could collaborate for weapons images. I'm trying to make the Myrmidon Detachment page a FOTM candidate, and I would significantly appreciate your expertise with images. Great job with the BR55DMR. Take care, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 17:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ZOMGZ You're back! Nice to see you mate :P Nice. Also, would you happen to have a Covenant character that was active around 2535? If so, you could check this story I've been writing and see if you'd like anyone to make an appearence in an upcoming chapter. I'm asking a lot of people about this, so don't feel pointed out or anything :P It's mainly so that I wont have to make a hundred characters myself while there's alot of other users' characters that can fill the gaps perfectly. So is it ok if I use him? Also, if you want to check for updates on my story, check this blog: Matt & Family blog Another thing; I just remembered that we for along time ago said my section 0 agent Seamus Jackson would be Leonid's second in command of Lambda company, but now you have your Class IIIs on that instead. We just need to settle for one alternative so that we don't contradict one another. Now, personally, I think it's the best if you go on with your Class IIIs as help commanders in Leonid's company, while I use Seamus for something else. Agreed? Also, about the class IIIs, we can list Cyan Team as KIA/MIA as well; however I want Orange left, I may have plans for them sometime. Cheers, Ya it sounds good, thnx. Should I add him, or do you want to do it? RE:A couple things Thanks for letting me know. As for Dean, if my memory serves me right, that's something we agreeed on a very long time ago, around the time we wanted to write that story, so yeah, he's their trainer :P. On another note, about my comment on the Sangheilide; ignore it, I got rid of my subspecies, so yours can reign alone :P Sangheilide I don't mind the date changing, I didn't have anything before 2552 planned anyway. As for my article(s), don't feel sad or anything, I grew bored of the concept anyway, and it didn't feel right to introduce two mutant subspecies JUST when you had made yours. Even with the differences I added, it felt wrong. But don't panic; I haven't really killed it, I'm just replacing it with something else that I'll put up soon. Cheers, What If? Installation 04 on a page, everything on the page in the SUBST formatting would appear. It'd just be a massive space saver methinks}}